Insécurité
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Pour une fois, Mihashi avait osé quelque chose. Il avait osé invité Abe chez lui, pour s'entrainer, d'une part, et de dormir, le soir, chez lui, d'autre part. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'Abe décida de dire à Mihashi quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps : il l'aimait. Mais, il réalisa après coup que Mihashi manquait énormément de confiance en lui.


'chiwa !

Me tapez pas, je sais, ça fait depuis 30 Mars que j'ai rien posté, mais j'ai plusieurs bonnes excuses x) Premièrement, mon voyage en Amérique, pendant deux semaines (14 Avril/27 Avril), suivies de deux semaines de vacances ou j'ai rattrapé deux semaines de cours. Puis, vers fin Mai/début Juin, j'ai commencé à réviser pour mon brevet, et entre temps, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche xD

Mais, désormais, je suis en vacances, et c'est cool ! Du coup, je pourrais écrire, vu que j'ai de nouveau de l'inspiration.

Et, aujourd'hui, l'OS que je vous présenterais sera sur un fandom que je viens de découvrir : "Ookiku Furikabutte", "Oofuri" pour faire plus court. Basiquement, c'est un anime de sport, sur le baseball (j'ai vu un vrai match de baseball en Amérique *o*) et il est cool. Et le héro est juste... SO GOD DAMN KAWAII ! xD Et puis, c'est tellement shonen-aiïque quuuue xD D'ailleurs, j'étais étonnée du manque de fanfics sur ce fandom.

Disclaimer : Oofuri ne m'appartient pas, sinon Abe et Mihashi (*o*) serait en couple depuis bel lurette xD  
Pairing : AbeMiha, parce que c'est tellement canon que VOILA ! xD

* * *

Une journée d'été se finissait au Japon. C'était les vacances et Mihashi avait enfin eut le courage d'inviter Abe pour s'entrainer chez lui, dans son jardin. Il l'avait d'ailleurs invité pour dormir, par la même occasion. Sa mère en était ravie, car elle voyait son fils vraiment heureux. De plus, elle appréciait beaucoup Abe, qui pour elle, était la raison de la joie de son fils. Vers 20h, elle appela les deux garçons, pour qu'ils viennent manger et qu'ils se reposent ensuite. Le repas terminé, ils montèrent dans la chambre du lanceur, celui-ci toujours un peu gêné de la présence de son ami, malgré qu'il l'ait invité. A chaque fois que celui-ci lui parlait, il bégayait, rougissant, et répondait toujours d'une voix faible. C'était une des choses qu'Abe aimait le moins chez son ami, cependant, beaucoup de choses comblait la timidité qu'il avait, que ce soit par rapport au Baseball ou dans son caractère. Car, par exemple, le fait qu'il ait besoin des autres pour se sentir bien était une chose qu'il trouvait mignonne chez lui.

Oui, il trouvait cela mignon. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il trouvait mignonne chez Mihashi. Le fait qu'il pleure pour un rien était tout autant énervant mignon, pareil pour son manque de confiance en lui. Et, pour finir, Abe trouvait son visage mignon. En bref, il avait réalisé, à cause de toutes les choses qu'il trouvait mignonnes chez lui, qu'il était amoureux de lui, et c'était décidé de le lui dire aujourd'hui. Tandis que Mihashi était assit sur son lit, lui était assit en face de lui, sur le sol. Il lança :

« Mihashi ?

- H-hein ? O-oui, A-Abe ?

- Ça fait pas mal de temps que je voulais te le dire… Je… Je t'aime. »

Mihashi ouvrit ses yeux en grand, étonné de la déclaration de son ami. Ses joues avaient rougies instantanément et avait baissé son regard vers ses genoux. Abe ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait et se rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Il s'excusa alors, lui demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mihashi secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, ses mains en train d'essayer d'attraper ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues toujours rougies par la gêne de la confession d'Abe et par sa propre gêne.

« P-pourquoi ? demanda le lanceur, toujours en larmes. J-je ne suis p-pas intéressant. P-physiquement, j-je s-suis juste mai-maigrichon, p-petit et p-pas musclé, même si j-je fais d-du sport. E-en p-plus, ajouta-t-il, tu n'aimes p-pas ma pe-personnalité, j-je le s-sais… J-je suis faible, têtu, et j-je ne peux r-rien faire sur le t-terrain sans t-toi… »

Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de sa chambre. Abe entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis des bruits de pas dans le jardin. Il soupira. Il s'était douté d'une réaction de ce genre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensée qu'elle soit aussi forte et qu'il ait aussi peu confiance en lui-même, que ce soit au niveau physique, phycologique ou au niveau de son jeu. Il se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et sorti, pour aller rejoindre son idiot de lanceur.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où son ami s'entrainait pour ses lancés. Il le trouva, assit contre le mur de sa maison, dans sa position de déprime habituelle, c'est-à-dire les genoux tout contre son torse, ses bras croisés par-dessus et sa tête, cachés dans ceux-ci. Il s'approcha du lanceur et posa sa main sur sa tête, qu'il frotta doucement.

« Mihashi… Non, Ren. Ecoutes-moi. Je voudrais que tu comprennes que je ne t'aime pas à cause de ton physique, par exemple, mais pour ce que tu es et qui tu es. Je t'aime parce que je trouve que tes réactions, même si elles me saoulent parfois, sont mignonnes. Je t'aime parce que je te trouve gentil, même si tu es têtu. Tu as tes défauts, mais je les aime autant que tes qualités, et crois-moi, tu en as. Tu n'es pas faible, comme tu sembles le croire. Tu le comprends, ça, Ren ?

- J-je… Oui… »

Hésitant encore, Mihashi se redressa et prit Abe dans ses bras, pleurant encore. Mais cette fois-ci, ces larmes étaient là parce qu'il était heureux. Abe lui demanda alors de ne plus penser ça de lui-même et de lui parler s'il avait un doute ou s'il se sentait mal. Mihashi hocha la tête, son visage toujours noyé sous ses larmes.

« M-moi aussi, j-je t'aime, Abe… »

Abe sourit en serrant un peu plus Mihashi. Ils se relevèrent peu après et rentrèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent montés, la mère de Mihashi se posta en bas des escaliers, souriante. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'une personne telle qu'Abe était capable d'avoir cet effet sur son fils. Il était le seul à pouvoir transformer ses larmes de tristesse en larmes de joies en quelques phrases.

* * *

Ahh ! Voilà pour cet OS !

Je suis "contente", j'ai enfin trouvé un personnage que je peux faire pleurer pour n'importe quelle raison, ce sera logique ! /Désolée, Mihashi, je t'aime xD/.  
Sérieusement, Mihashi est une parfaite "victime", mais je l'aime pour ça, il est tellement adorable. (Et son doubleur c'est celui qui double Nagisa dans Free!, alors hein xD). Et puis, il va tellement bien avec seme-... euh, à Abe que xD

Bref, si vous avez aimé (ou pas, d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review =) Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !Ciao~


End file.
